The Night to Never Forget
by Terence Perry
Summary: Prom is literally a week away. Who's going with who? Will Ray have the guts to ask out his long time crush? Who's Gerard going with? What about Mikey? And will Frank have a good time with his cheerleader girlfriend? My Chemical Romance Story.
1. That's What Friends Are For

"Attention students," the principal's voice was heard through the intercom and soared through the whole school. " Just a reminder, prom is literally just a week away so buy your ticket, start fixing yourself up, and maybe it's time to ask out a special someone. Remember, this should be a night to never forget."

Gerard Way, a slim senior boy with hazel eyes, a pale complexion, and black hair that was long enough to tie up, scoffed as the principal finished up the announcement. He closed his locker as he got all the things he needed for the school day.

"Prom may be a sort of important event but it's nothing to get worked up about." Gerard told his fellow senior companion Ray Toro, a tall boy with brown eyes, full lips, and a big brown bush for hair.

"I know Frank is going with Madison." Ray informed him. "They already have their tickets."

Gerard and Ray had a friend named Frank Iero who was just a freshman but surprisingly had a senior girlfriend.

Frank Iero was a good-looking youn man. He had nice dark hair, big puppy dog eyes, and a smile that any girl could fall for.

When he was failing biology, his teacher got one of his older students to tutor him. Madison Reid was the stereotypical popular girl: blonde, pretty, and a cheerleader. But she was also kind, sweet, and also very smart. When she started tutoring Frank, she thought he was pretty cute but didn't want to admit it since he was a freshman. But as the tutoring continued, they both got really close and eventually became a couple.

"You thinking of asking someone?" Gerard asked Ray as they both walked down the hall.

Ray replied with a small shrug and then suddenly stopped and stared straight. Gerard looked in his direction and saw Ray's ex-girlfriend Natalie Petrakis walking towards her locker.

"I, um, heard that she and Rick are going to prom together." Gerard said sympathetically.

Rick Stevens was a handsome guy with unusually white teeth and nicely combed blonde hair. He was captain of the hockey team and was the same guy who Natalie cheated on Ray with.

"It doesn't matter." Ray replied. "She and I are done. She can go with whoever she wants."

Natalie had already made it to her locker, and when she opened it, Gerard and Ray's friend Frank popped out and screamed right in her face.

"Aaaahhhh!" they both screamed.

Frank jumped out of Natalie's locker and fixed himself up as she ran away. Frank smiled with pride as he walked towards his friends who were now bursting with laughter.

"Nice one Frank." Gerard said through breaths as he high fived the freshman.

"Thanks Frank." Ray said. "That was pretty hilarious."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

**1st period**

"So G, you thinking of asking someone?" Ray asked as he and Gerard started to take their seats for Physics.

"I don't know." Gerard replied. "Maybe I'll ask Charlotte to go with me."

Ray then started to looked down at the floor. "Oh really? That's, um, nice I guess."

Geard noticed this and started to smirk. "Toro, were you thinking of asking Charotte to prom?"

"No." Ray simply said.

"That answer would've been more convincing if you weren't turning so red."

Ray cursed under his breath as he continued to hide behind his afro.

Ray had had a crush on his and Gerard's friend Charlotte Manson since junior year. He always thought she was really pretty and nice and they both had the same taste in music.

"Ray, you need to ask Charlotte out already." Gerard advised his friend. "You've liked her since last year. You need to make a move now and prom is the perfect opportunity to do it."

"I don't know if I can though. She's way out of my league."

Gerard rolled his eyes at Ray's statement. "C'mon dude. You're a good-looking guy. You're also funny, smart, and you can totally shred on the guitar. Charlotte is right over there man. Now's your chance."

Gerard pointed across the room where Charlotte was sitting on her own reading a paper back novel.

"Go on and ask her to prom Toro."

"Okay, I will."

Ray slowly walked towards Charlotte with his heart slightly pounding. He turned to look at Gerard who tried to encourage him with a small nod of his head and a thumbs up.

Ray finally made it to Charlotte's desk.

'Damn, why did she have to be so cute?' Ray thought as he said hello.

Charlotte was a short curvy girl with long dark hair, tanned skin, and big brown eyes. The thick black framed glasses she wore made her look even more cute.

"Hey Ray." she greeted her friend.

"Mind if I sit by you?" Ray asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

Ray sat in the nearest chair he could find.

"So what's up?" Charlotte asked.

"Um, well, I was wondering."

"About what?"

"Well, if you, um,"

Ray continued to stammer as he looked at Charlotte who just patiently waited for him to finish.

"If you knew how fast I could spin on this spinny chair."

Ray then suddenly started to spin really fast in the chair he was seated on. Charlotte giggled as she watched him.

"You're such a goof Toro." she stated. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." Ray replied as he continued to spin.

Charlotte suddenly started to spin around in her chair and laughed as she and Ray had their simple fun. Across the room, Gerard simply smiled and shook his head as he saw his friends act like 5 year olds.


	2. Don't Be So Nervous

Mikey Way seemed like an ordinary sophomore. He was a thin boy with sandy brown hair and black framed glasses. You could say that he was attractive.

He was in the boys' locker room stripping off his gym clothes and started dressing back into his uniform. He hated having P.E. for first period. It made him all sweaty and it was during the beginning of the school day. But there was one thing that he admired very much about his gym class. That reason was bending down right in front of him in nothing but a towel.

Blake Kings was a senior that Mikey had had a crush on since his freshman year. Blake had tanned muscles that flexed every time he worked out which Mikey didn't mind taking a glance at every once in a while. Blake also had wavy dark brown hair that Mikey thought looked adorable when tied up. He was beautiful in his eyes.

Mikey continued to look at Blake. He knew prom was only a week away. Although he was only a sophomore, it seemed as though everyone he knew was going. Mikey's friend Frank was a grade below him but had a senior girlfriend so it was no surprise the two were attending. Even his older brother Gerard, the mysterious good looking guy he was, could get a date in a snap. It didn't seem like Mikey could get a date anyway. Everyone knew that he was one of the two guys that were openly gay at the school. He had come out when he started high school; he lost many friends and even made new foes. His family and closest friends, however, were fine about it, but it seemed like there wasn't any place where Mikey felt wanted.

"Hey Kings! I think the faggot is checking you out!" a random jock shouted.

Mikey started to blush and then hid his face in his locker. He snuck a peek to see the reaction on Blake's face. He did not find disgust what so ever. In fact, Blake smiled at him, and it wasn't just an apologetic smile. Mikey noticed that it was also the type of smile you give someone when you're checking them out and trying to be flirty. Mikey smiled back, but it was more of a shy smile than a flirty one. Blake chuckled lightly and surprisingly, gave him a wink. Mikey started blushing and put his face back into his locker.

"Hey baby." Frank heard a female voice say.

He knew who it was even before the cat calls and wolf whistles. He turned away from his locker, put his arms around his girlfriend Madison, and then greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

"Hey sweetie," he said to her. "You're looking pretty cute in your cheerleading uniform."

Frank checked out Madison in her blue and white uniform. He noticed that her hair was also tied up into a ponytail. He thought she looked adorable when her hair was up.

"Come sit with me." Frank said as he took Madison's hand in his.

The couple walked towards a bench and once they sat down, they couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Madison stated as she smiled and looked deeply into her boyfriend's eyes.

"You have something in your eye." Frank replied.

Madison giggled and leaned towards him, thinking it was just a funny pick up line. But instead of feeling Frank's lips on hers, Madison felt his fingers jabbing her left eye. Madison winced at the small pain she had received. Frank wiped off the eye booger he gotten from her eye on her uniform. The dismissal then rang.

"That's the bell." Frank noted. He gave a still wincing Madison a kiss on her cheek. "Have fun at cheerleading practice. See you after class."

**2nd Period**

"Hey Penny." Charlotte greeted her friend Penelope as she entered their Art class.

"Hi." Penelope greeted back.

Penelope was an average looking girl but with a fair complexion, pale blue eyes, pink lips, and wavy brown hair that she liked to keep tied up most of the time. The two girls put on their smocks and then went to their paintings from last week that they needed to finish up.

"Eli asked me to prom while I was on my way here." Penelope said while she and Charlotte painted away.

"What did you tell him?" Charlotte asked.

"Told him it was nice of him to ask but that I wasn't interested."

"How come? Eli is a decent guy."

"He doesn't seem like my type. Plus, he smells weird."

"Or maybe you're just hoping that Gerard ask you." Charlotte teased.

Penelope blushed. Charlotte knew that she had had a crush on Gerard Way for a long time now. He was beautiful, in her opinion. He was uniquely beautiful, like a painting or a sculpture. Penelope knew that he also had a love for art just like she did. They could be such a perfect couple she thought, if only she had the courage.

"Gerard's not going to ask me." Penelope said with her head down.

"Then why don't you ask him?" Charlotte suggested. "He's only a few seats away from us. You could just go over and ask."

"I can't. It's just weird for a girl to ask a guy out. Plus, I'm too nervous to go over there."

"I can fix that. Hey Gerard."

Gerard turned his head away from his painting and looked towards Charlotte and Penelope's direction. Charlotte motioned for him to come over.

"Charlotte just forget it." Penelope pleaded. "I'll just change my mind about Eli."

"Too late Penny. Gee is already on his way here."

Penelope looked up and Gerard was, as a matter of fact, already walking towards the two girls.

"Hello ladies." Gerard greeted the girls.

"Penelope would like to ask you something." Charlotte told him.

Gerard turned towards Penelope and gave her a friendly smile.

"What's up Penelope?"

Penelope stood up so she was now fully face to face with Gerard. She started to stammer.

"Um, I know this is weird to ask since I'm a girl and all but would you, um, like to, uh, go to prom with me?"

Gerard's smile grew a bit and then he gave Penelope a peck on the cheek.

"I'd love to go to prom with you." he said.

Penelope's eyes lit up and she started to grin.

"Really?"

Gerard nodded and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up at around 6:30. We'll then drive there."

"Okay."

"Cool." Gerard then walked back to his painting.

When he left, Penelope started to blush and giggle.

"God I'm so happy now." she squealed.

"I told you." Charlotte said. "Just ask and don't be so nervous."

For the rest of the class, Penelope couldn't stop smiling.


	3. I Still Have Time

"You're going to prom with Penelope?" Frank asked Gerard as they and Ray walked through the halls before 3rd period started. Gerard had just mentioned to his friends what had happened to him in his art class.

"Yeah," he said. "Like I said, Penelope asked me if I wanted to go with her to prom and I said yes."

"I didn't know you liked her." Ray said.

"Well, I don't know, I mean she is kind of pretty, and we both really like art. I don't know, I think I might like her. I'm not really the type to get crushes. But you never know, maybe this could turn into a relationship."

"How about you Toro?" Frank turned to Ray. "Do you have a date to prom yet?"

"No."

"Well, he did almost ask Charlotte to go with him." Gerard stated while smirking at Ray. "But he chickened out and decided to spin around in his chair instead."

Frank started laughing at what Gerard said and then shook his head at Ray.

"Hey, she thought it was cute." Ray stated.

"At least you got her to laugh." Frank said. "That means you're a little closer to asking her out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that it's apparently a good thing if you could make a girl laugh. I mean, Madison likes it when I make her laugh. So maybe you still have a chance with Charlotte if she thinks you're cute and funny"

"Well, we have 3rd period with her." Gerard stated. "So that means you have another chance to ask her to prom Ray."

"Shit!" a male voice suddenly screamed out.

The three friends turned around and saw Ray's ex girlfriend Natalie's current boyfriend Rick red with anger as he slammed his locker closed and kicked the empty pill bottles that fell out of it and were now scattered on the floor. A few people stopped to see what had happened, some snickering.

Gerard and Ray then turned to Frank smiling; they knew he had something to do with the incident.

"Looks like you aren't the only one that needs happy pills Gee." Frank said as he continued to smile.

####

"Did you see what just happened to Rick?" Charlotte asked Mikey as they walked through the halls before 3rd period started.

"He looked so pissed." Mikey stated. "It was probably Frank's doing. That looked like some of his dirty work."

"Anyway Mikey, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, it seems like everyone is going to prom." Charlotte started. "Everyone except you since you're just a sophomore. And I don't have a date so I was wondering if you'd like go with me. You know, as friends."

"I thought that you would want to go with that Dwight guy." Mikey said.

Dwight Taylor was a good looking built boy with icy blue eyes and medium length dark brown hair that Charlotte had an on and off relationship with. They really liked each other, but it seemed like their relationship was too much of a light switch so they had decided to take some time off.

"I'm not sure how Dwight and I are feeling about one another at the moment." Charlotte notified. "Plus, it would be more fun if you came. Gerard is going with Penelope so maybe us four could just double."

"Gerard and Penelope are going together?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, Penelope asked Gerard to go with her during art class and he said he'd love to."

"Oh."

"So, would you care to be my date to prom?"

Mikey started to smile like a small child and then gave Charlotte a hug.

"Okay. I'd love to go. Prom sounds fun."

"Yay!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I'm sure we're going to have a blast."

"Hey Mikey." someone then said from behind the two.

Mikey and Charlotte turned around and saw Blake Kings, Mikey's long time crush who was possibly tried to flirt with him during 1st period.

"Um, hi Blake." Mikey said shyly as he started to blush.

"Listen." Blake started. "I was wondering, would you like go to prom with me?"

Mikey's smile grew and started to blush like crazy. But his smile got smaller when he turned to Charlotte. He had forgotten that he already had plans for prom.

"Oh, I'm sorry Blake but I-"

"Mikey would love to go to prom with you Blake." Charlotte interjected.

"Great." Blake exclaimed. "I'll pick you up at around 6."

Blake then leaned forward and gave Mikey a small peck on his blushing cheek.

"See you."

Blake then left for his next class.

"Aw Charlotte, you didn't have to do that for me." Mikey told Charlotte when Blake was gone.

"But I know how much you like Blake." Charlotte stated. "And you looked so excited when he asked you out. I don't want you to miss this chance to go to prom with your dream guy."

"Thanks Charlotte." Mikey said as he gave his friend a big hug. When he released her, he let out a big sigh. "But now I feel bad. You still don't have a date to prom."

"Don't worry; I still have time to find my dream guy."


	4. Oh Crap

3rd Period

Ray continued to look at Charlotte from across the classroom talking to another girl. He smiled when he saw her snort after laughing so hard. He thought that was adorable, it showed that she was just as dorky as he was. Even though it seemed a little elementary school, Ray had taken a crayon and started writing his and Charlotte's name together with hearts all over it.

"You know dude, any more drool and you might need a bib." Gerard stated from behind Ray.

"Shut up Gee. I'm working up the courage to ask her out."

"By writing your name with hers over and over with tiny little hearts?"

"You have your ways of getting a date and I'll have mine."

"Come on Toro." Gerard said. "She's right over there. Waiting for you to ask her out already."

"It's not as easy as you try to make it sound." Ray stated. "You didn't have to ask your prom date, she asked you."

"Well that's because I don't usually get crushes so I don't make such a big deal out of asking someone out. But you do and the girl of your dreams is just a few feet away. If you like her so much then you should do something about it already."

"I can't just walk up to Charlotte. Especially with people around."

"Uh, yeah you can dude. But since you're so scared, I'm going to help you out. Hey Charlotte! Come over here a second."

"Gee what are you doing?" Ray exclaimed.

"Helping a friend out." Gerard replied. "Look Charlotte is already on her way here."

Ray saw as Charlotte came towards him and Gerard. He smiled when she waved at him. He then turned the other way so his face couldn't be seen. That was when Ray noticed the crayon he still had in his hand; he developed an idea.

"Hey guys." Charlotte greeted her friends. "You called me?"

"Yeah." Gerard told her. "Ray would like to ask you something."

Charlotte turned to Ray who was still facing away from her.

"Ray?" she asked.

Ray responded by turning her way while licking the crayon he had in an unusually seductive way. Charlotte and Gerard just stared at him with their eyebrows raised and wondering if he was insane. His insanity was proven when he suddenly bit off some of the crayon.

"I was just enjoying some of this crayon." Ray explained. "And I was just wondering if you would like to have a bite."

Gerard let out a small giggle while Charlotte released a dorky snort like she had earlier.

"Thanks for the offer Ray but I'm off of crayons." Charlotte said. "I've switched to markers."

"That's too bad." Ray said. "This crayon is mighty tasty."

"You're such a dork Toro. But very adorable." Charlotte then went back to her seat since class was about to start.

Gerard gave Ray a small smirk as he took his seat next to him.

"That was quite sexy." he told him.

"Oh hush Gerard."

"No I'm serious." Gerard continued to tease. "I got a little turned on by that. You might want to save that trick for prom. You might get some."

A blushing Ray responded by punching his friend on the arm. He looked towards Charlotte's way and saw her smile at him. He smiled back at her. He was getting closer.

* * *

><p>Mikey was glad that his 3rd period class was finally over. World History was his least favorite subject. His teacher Mr. Pavilion was an ancient man who probably lived around the moments in history that he always rambled on and on about. Mikey was just glad that he was done with it for the day and in a few minutes could go to English which was a class he actually enjoyed. He made it to his locker and was about to open it to grab his text book but found a folded up note taped on the door. It was small with a big blue heart sticker on it. Mikey blushed a little and started to grin, hoping that it was from Blake notifying how excited he was for their prom date. Mikey hurriedly took the note off and happily opened it. His smile and excitement went away in a flash when he recognized the hand writing. He knew no one else but his ex Jake Martinez wrote with curvy y's, j's, and g's and with i's dotted with tiny skulls. Knowing he'd be near, Mikey looked around for him until finally seeing him drinking from a water fountain. He knew that shaggy dark hair and almond brown skin anywhere.<p>

Jake and Mikey had secretly dated during the beginning of their second semester of their freshman year. Jake would always give Mikey small love notes that he hid in his jacket, his book bag, or he would just tape it to his locker. When Mikey had come out, Jake told everyone that there was absolutely nothing between them and broke the relationship up in hopes to protect his true identity. Mikey felt devastated and betrayed. All he wanted was for someone to show him that he could be loved as well.

"What is with the note?" Mikey snarled at Jake when he finally made it to the water fountain.

"What note?" Jake asked.

"The note you taped on my locker. I know it was you. We were together for like more than four months. I know you're the only one who dots their i's with skulls."

"Will you keep your voice down?" Jake harshly whispered.

"Why are you still ashamed of me Jake? Are you still embarrassed? Hey, where are you taking me?"

Jake grabbed Mikey's hand and led him somewhere while looking to see if no one was noticing. Mikey hated to admit it but he still loved the way Jake's hand felt with his. He loved how warm it felt and remembered how warm Jake's hands were when they cupped his face that one winter evening and then planted an equally warm kiss on his lips. That was Mikey's very first kiss.

Jake took Mikey under the hall way stairs. Mikey got out of his daydream but then into another one when he looked into Jake's eyes. He forgot how much he loved to get lost in them. He knew that he still thought he was beautiful. But he didn't have time to admire such unique beauty; he knew it was the time to be very upset. So Mikey crossed his arms and kept his face stern while Jake tried to explain.

"Okay, maybe I did leave that note. You weren't talking to me for the longest time so I had to do something to get your attention."

"You have it now? So what do you want?" Mikey asked as coldly as he could.

"I miss you Mikey." Jake started. "I want us to be together again. Do you want to hang out at my place tonight? No one will be there."

"Oh so you'll be willing to be with me as long as no one else is around right?"

"I just want you for myself." Jake explained.

"No, you just want to be with me when you think no one else is watching us." Mikey corrected. "That's why we're under the stairs so no one will see. You haven't changed a bit Jake."

"Look I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past but I actually am very sorry. I really miss you."

"I don't care." Mikey snapped. "I'm already seeing someone so you can just cut the crap."

"You're seeing someone else?" Jake asked with disappointment hidden in his tone. "Who is it?"

"It's none of your concern." Mikey said while smirking. "Let's just say that he's a senior who's taking me to prom next Friday."

With that, Mikey left a shocked Jake under the stairs and walked triumphantly to his English class.

Meanwhile, Gerard had just told Frank about what had happened in his and Ray's third period class. Frank had trouble breathing after laughing so hard.

"Did you seriously bite off that crayon?" Frank asked Ray through breaths.

Ray just rolled his eyes and nodded as he continued to blush.

"Smooth move man. Smooth move indeed."

"It actually was surprisingly." Gerard stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Charlotte called Ray adorable and also couldn't stop looking at him the whole class."

"Looks like you caught her Toro." Frank said to Ray while smirking. "Now all you have to do is reel her in."

"There she is right now." Gerard pointed out Charlotte picking some books out of her locker for her next class. "You can go over there and ask Charlotte to prom now that you know that she likes you."

"You know what? I think I will." Ray stated as he straightened up his tie. "I shouldn't be so shy. It's possible that she might really like me. I'm going to do it."

"That a boy Toro." Frank said while giving Ray a pat on the back. "But wait before you go. You need to fix your hair a bit."

Being the dwarf he was, Frank stood on his tip toes and fixed Ray's hair with his comb. Gerard then reached into his pocket and got out a bottle of breath spray.

"Open up Toro. You still have some morning breath lingering on you."

A few seconds later, Ray got his friends to stop and went on his way to talk to Charlotte.

"Go get her dude." Frank said to him.

Ray smiled as he got closer to Charlotte. His heart was thumping a little louder than usual but he still felt very confident. He was suddenly stopped, however, when Charlotte's ex Dwight came up to her. She looked happy to see him.

"Oh crap." Gerard muttered under his breath.


	5. Still A Chance

**Lunchtime**

"Hey, maybe he just wanted to ask her a question about an assignment." Gerard stated as he and Frank tried to cheer Ray up.

The three of them were having lunch outside on the steps that were in front of their school.

"Those two have been broken up for weeks now," Frank notified. "There's no way Charlotte would go back to him."

Ray scoffed at this. "Yeah right. Dwight's good-looking, athletic, and popular. Charlotte is practically in love with him. There's no chance I'm getting a date for prom now."

"Look, how about we just talk about something else right now," Gerard suggested. "Let's not mention anything about prom."

Just then, an excited Mikey came up to the small group grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you all smiley about?" Frank asked.

"Because I'm excited for prom," Mikey practically squealed. "I got a date."

Frank groaned at this and shook his head while Gerard attempted to shush his little brother and pointed at Ray who just put on a small smile for his young friend.

"That's great Mikey," he said as happily as he could. "Who are you going with?"

"That senior Blake Kings."

"Wait, Kings is gay?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah it was a shock to me too," Mikey stated. "But this must be Fate working because I've had like the biggest crush on him since last year. Plus, when I told Jake, he looked so upset."

"I don't know Mikey," Frank said. "Blake has always seemed straight to me. He's had a bunch of girlfriends before and he's also one of the pigs that are always checking out Madison."

"Well, maybe he did all that just to cover up that he's gay. And taking me to prom is how he's going to come out."

"Just be careful Mikey," Gerard said concerned. "I don't trust a lot of these stupid jocks."

"I'll be fine Gee I'm not a baby," Mikey replied a little annoyed. "And not all the jocks are jerks."

Suddenly, a random football player threw some bread at Frank and then started to laugh with his friends like a crazy hyena. Gerard shook his head disappointingly at such idiocy

**End of 8****th**** Period**

Ray opened up his locker to put up all his books and papers. He was about to take out all the stuff he needed to take home with him when Charlotte approached him.

"Hey Ray." She greeted him.

"Hi Charlotte." He replied while grinning. He hoped to God that he didn't look like a dork.

"Did you want to see me earlier today? I noticed you walking up to me when I was at my locker but Dwight kind of interrupted."

"Oh yeah uh I wanted to um ask you something."

"Well what is it?"

Ray's heart suddenly started to pound. He tried to relax.

_Just ask her. _He thought to himself. _Relax and just ask her to prom already._

"I was wondering if you would like a ride home," he finally said. "I know that you walk home but I figured you would want a ride this time."

"Uh sure I'd love one." Charlotte replied.

"Okay. Cool."

Ray had chickened out once again. But he was glad that Charlotte had said yes about the ride home. Maybe that meant that there was still a chance.

* * *

><p>The ride to Charlotte's was quite enjoyable. The two of them talked about school, joked around with one another, and listened to their favorite music on the radio. If Ray felt so comfortable doing normal stuff with Charlotte, then maybe all his nervousness to asking her out had gone away.<p>

"Thanks for the ride Ray." Charlotte said when they made it to her house.

She leaned over and gave Ray's cheek a kiss. He hoped that he wasn't blushing.

"Anytime Char." Ray replied.

"Hey Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any plans for prom?"

**About time I wrote another chapter. I'm already working on the next chapter so expect it soon.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Terence Perry**


	6. Night to Never Forget

"Wait, so what exactly happened?" Gerard asked Ray.  
>The two of them and Frank were on a three-way call and Ray was telling them about what had happened between him and Charlotte last week.<br>"Like I said," Ray started explaining. "I offered Charlotte a ride after school and when I dropped her off at her place, she asked me about prom. She asked if I had any plans, I said no, and then she asked if I wanted to go over to her house tonight and maybe watch some movies."  
>"Wait, so you're gonna miss prom?" Frank asked.<br>"Yeah, I'm gonna be hanging out with Charlotte over at her place."  
>"Well that seems like a better idea for a date than just going to a dance." Gerard stated.<br>"Wait, it's not a date." Ray denied. "We're just friends hanging out."  
>"Are you guys hanging out together?" Frank asked.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Just the two of you?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Do you two really like each other?"<br>"Yeah I guess so."  
>"Face it Toro it's a date. It's just unpaid for."<br>"Oh whatever Frank," Ray replied. "Just go get ready for prom. You don't wanna keep Madison waiting do you?"  
>"Well we'll miss you tonight Ray," Gerard said. "Have fun tonight."<br>"You too."  
>"Good luck on your date." Frank teased before hanging up.<br>Gerard and Ray just chuckled at their friend's antics and hung up as well.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you're not going to prom?" Penelope asked Charlotte.<br>The two of them were on a three-way call with Mikey. Charlotte had just finished talking about what had happened between her and Ray last week.  
>"Nope. I'm going to be hanging out with Ray tonight," Charlotte answered. "We're gonna be watching some movies, listen to some music, and eat some junk food at my place."<br>"Well I guess that sounds like a better idea for a date than just prom." Mikey said.  
>"What are you talking about? Ray and I are just going to be hanging out. It's not a date."<br>"Is it just going to be the two of you?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Are you two doing soming social?"  
>"Well, I guess you could say that."<br>"Do you two like each other?"  
>"Yeah it seems like it."<br>"Face it Char, you're on a date with Toro." Mikey teased.  
>"Oh shut up Mikey. Just go get ready for prom. Don't wanna keep Blake waiting do you?"<br>"Guys I'm a little nervous about prom," Penelope stated. "Charlotte you're my wing girl and you're not going so I really don't want to look like a dork in front of Gerard."  
>"You still have Mikey," Charlotte said. "And he's Gerard's brother so he'd be a better wing person for you tonight."<br>"I'm a little nervous too." Mikey replied. "I haven't really gone out with someone in a long time."  
>"Both of you don't worry," Charlotte reassured her friends. "You both are gonne have a great time tonight. Remember, it's a night to never forget."<br>"Well, we'll miss you at prom Charlotte," Penelope said. "Have fun tonight."  
>"You too Penny. And you too Mikey."<p>

* * *

><p>Gerard examined himself in the big mirror that was in the living room. He fixed up his hair and straightened up his red tie that looked really bright against the all black suit he wore.<br>"You look so handsome Gerard." his mother stated from behind.  
>"Thanks mom," Gerard replied. "Mikey is still upstairs fixing his hair."<br>"You watch out for your brother tonight," Gerard's father said as he came out of the kitchen with a sandwitch. "Prom can be fun but also very dangerous when you're with the wrong kind of people."  
>"We'll both be fine." Gerard reassured.<br>Mikey finally came downstairs. He had on a tux with a baby blue tie.  
>"You look very handsome Michael," Mrs. Way stated while smling and looking at both of her boys. "Both my boys look very handsome tonight."<br>"We'll come back at around midnight. 12:30 at the latest," Gerard stated. "I'll take a lot of pictures for you guys."  
>Both brother gave their mother a kiss good-bye, gave each a hug to their father in exchange for the keys to his car, and were then headed on their way.<br>"Have fun tonight." their mother called out to them as they drove away.

* * *

><p>Gerard knocked on Penelope's door and waited patiently for it to open. A minute later, it was opened by a gorgeous girl with a short casual black dress that still complimented her figure and with long dark hair that ended in curls.<br>"Wow," Gerard exclaimed as he looked at Penelope. "You look amazing."  
>"I do?" Penelope asked. "My mom thought that I was too under dressed and that I didn't do much with my hair and make-up."<br>"No you're beautiful. I don't like girls who go overboard with looks anyway. I mean, you're already naturally pretty."  
>"Oh, well I think you look very handsome." Penelope stated while blushing.<br>"Oh, I got you something by the way."  
>Gerard took her hand and placed a wonderful looking pink lily corsage on her wrist. Penelope looked at the floral beauty in awestruck.<br>"Gerard it's lovely." she said.  
>"Charlotte told me that lilies were your favorite and that pink was one of your favorite colors," Gerard stated. "Do you really like it?"<br>Penelope looked up at Gerard with a huge smile on her face. She leaned forward, placed her hand on his cheek, and planted a small kiss on his lips. "I love it." she stated.  
>Gerard just smiled while looking into her eyes. Their moment was ruined, however, when they heard a car horn. It was Mikey signaling for them to hurry up.<br>"Um, we better get going," Gerard said. "We don't wanna keep Mikey and his date waiting."  
>"Yeah we don't." Penelope replied.<br>The two of them then walked towards the car hand in hand, both shyly smiling.


	7. coming on too strong

The ballroom where the prom was taking place at was decorated with colorful streamers and balloons and the lights were off expect for the flashing colorful lights flying around the room. When Gerard entered along with Penelope, Mikey, and Blake, Frank came up to them with his usual big smile on his face. His spiked up dark hair was this time combed a little back and he looked very handsome with the black tux he had on as well as a red vest and tie like Gerard's.

"Hey," he greeted everyone. "You all look really good,"

"Thanks so do you," Gerard replied. "So where's Madison?"

"Oh she's over there at that table,"

Frank was referring to a table that was across the room. It was full of the school's jocks and cheerleaders. Madison was accompanying them and laughing along. Her hair was up in a stylish bun and she was wearing a tight strapless red gown.

"We're sitting with her friends," Frank stated. "You guys can come join us if you want,"

"Come on Mikey let's go," Blake said while giving Mikey's hand a small squeeze which just got Mikey blushing.

"Okay," he shyly replied.

But before they had time to leave, Penelope beckoned to Mikey.

"Wait Mikey do you think I could talk to you for just a minute?"

"Uh okay sure Penny," Mikey turned to Blake. "Do you mind Blake?"

"No go ahead it's all right. Just don't keep me waiting too long."

Before departing to the table, Blake gave a kiss to Mikey's cheek which just turned red afterwards.

"It'll be just a second," Penelope then said to Gerard.

"That's okay," Gerard replied. "I needed to talk to Frank about something anyway,"

"Okay. I won't be long. Promise."

Penelope led Mikey a few feet away from Gerard and Frank and then spoke to him in a tone that only he could hear.

"I'm a little nervous about tonight. I think I might've come on too strong with Gerard."

"Why do you say that?"Mikey asked.

Penelope started to blush and looked down at the floor when she confessed.

"Um, I kissed Gerard,"

"You kissed?"

Penelope shushed Mikey so he wouldn't speak up so loudly. Luckily no one else bothered to hear.

"Yes we kissed," Penelope said. "It's just that he was being real sweet when he came to pick me up and he gave me this beautiful corsage so I thought that it was a perfect moment. But now it seems like it's a tad bit awkward between us. Like he won't even look at me now. I never should've tried to kiss him."

"Aw Pen don't worry about it. I'm sure he does like but he's just a little nervous. I mean, he's never really had a girlfriend before."

"He's never had a girlfriend before?" Penelope asked in disbelief.

Mikey widened his eyes a little bit in shock, knowing he shouldn't have said what he did.

"Damn it I wasn't supposed to say that,"

"I thought Gerard would've had girlfriends before. He's like real good-looking and girls are like always checking him out."

"Well he doesn't really like any of the girls at this school and no one has ever really caught his attention. Well, I guess you changed that."

Penelope started to grin and continued to blush. She certainly felt flattered that the boy she had been crushing on since the 7th grade decided that she was worthy enough to go out with.

"Besides, you two will definitely click," Mikey reassured. "You both like art, music, comics, and movies. So just talk about that kind of stuff."

"Okay. Thanks Mikey," Penelope gave her friend a big hug. "Now go to your date. I think you two are very cute together."

"Thanks," Mikey replied with a big grin on. Then he walked to the table where Blake was.

"You two kissed?" Frank asked in disbelief. Gerard had just confessed to him about what had happened between Penelope and him.

"Yes we kissed," Gerard continued on. "It was great. It was a small kiss but it was nice. I didn't think my first kiss would be very..sweet. But now I'm being completely lame. I can't even look at her because she'll probably think I'm a dork. Man, I guess now I can relate to Ray and his thing for Charlotte."

"Hey man it's like you said, it was your kiss. You didn't see it coming. Just try to be yourself and then I'm sure Penelope will love you."

"It's so weird though. I've never really been this affected by someone like this before. Well except Christina Ricci but that's a different thing. I think I might really like Penelope."

"Well then great," Frank said. "You guys do look pretty nice together,"

"But I don't even know what I'm even supposed to say to her,"

"Well you both are into art. Start with that." Frank advised.

Penelope walked towards the two. She gave them a welcoming smile. Gerard gave her a genuine smile back.

"I'll just leave you two kids alone," Frank then said. "You guys have fun,"

Frank gave Gerard a small smirk before leaving to his table. Gerard and Penelope were now alone with each other. Penelope looked down to the floor, trying to hide her blushing face and Gerard cleared his throat.

"Would you, uh, like to sit down?" Gerard finally asked.

"Okay,"

Gerard took Penelope's hand in his and led her to a table. He pulled out a chair for her to sit on which she took happily.

"Looks like I'll be with a gentleman tonight," Penelope attempted to be flirty but spoke in an awkward tone.

Gerard smiled at her though and sat next to her. He spoke next.

"So Penelope-"

"Um you could call me Penny if you want. I don't really care much for Penelope."

"Okay. So Penny, I know you're a big fan of art. What form of art are you into?"

"Well I do really like to paint," Penelope started. "But photography is definitely what I really love to do. It sucks that we haven't done anything like that in class."

"So is photography what you want to do after high school?" Gerard asked like an interviewer.

"Actually yes, I was hoping to study at the School of Visual Arts in New York to study photography,"

"No way. That's the school I had plan on going!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I planned on going there to study cartooning. I wanna be a comic book writer."

"Wow that's really cool,"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Charlotte had just let Ray inside her home. He remembers coming over sometimes with the rest of the guys but this time, he was going to have Charlotte all to himself. He hoped he wouldn't do or say anything stupid. Coming downstairs were two women holding hands. One of them was a little chubby with long and wavy black hair while the other looked younger, was thinner, and with medium length light brown hair.<p>

"Ray you remember my mother Janie," Charlotte pointed to the woman with black hair. "And her partner Debbie," then to the one with brown hair.

"Of course I do," Ray said. He greeted the two women with a friendly smile and shaked each of their hands. "It's great to see you two again,"

"Great to see you too Ray," Janie said just as friendly. She turned to Charlotte afterwards. "Okay miss I may have let you invite Ray over but you still have Christopher to take care of,"

"I know mom I just put him down for a nap," Charlotte stated. "I'll be checking on him every thirty minutes,"

"Good. Debbie and I will probably be back at around 10 or 11. You kids behave yourselves."

Charlotte opened the door for her moms and she and Ray waved goodbye to them as they drove away.

"So what movies did you bring?" Charlotte asked Ray.

Ray rummaged through the bag that he brought with him and got out a couple of DVDs.

"I have 28 Days Later, Hellraiser, and if we're in the mood…Texas Chainsaw Massacre,"

"Not bad," Charlotte said. "But I think I can beat them,"

She walked towards the den and went to the shelf with all the DVDs and got out three.

"The Omen, Suspiria, and Audition,"

"No fair! Asian horror always wins!" Ray exclaimed.

Charlotte stuck her tongue out at him like a little kid and giggled. Ray replied by pretending to sulk as he sat on the couch. Charlotte joined him.

"Aw I'll tell you what, we watch 28 Days Later, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and then Audition as the best for last,"

"I guess that works too," Ray said pretending to still be upset.

"You're such a little kid Ray," Charlotte chortled. "What kind of food did you bring?"

Once again, Ray rummaged through his bag and got out two small containers. He opened one which revealed….

"Sushi," he started. He opened the other small container which had a few tiny hamburgers. "And I got some of those Junior Burgers that you love so much. Extra bacon of course."

"Aw you remember two of my favorite foods," Charlotte responded sweetly. She leaned forward and gave Ray's cheek a kiss. "I ordered a pizza. It'll be here in a couple of minutes. Sorry if you get disgusted by me pigging out."

"Hey I think you're always cute," Ray stated. But he blushed madly afterwards. He didn't want to come on too strong with Charlotte but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Aw um thanks Ray. I think you're really cute too."

There was a silence for a couple of minutes and the two gave each other awkward glances. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"That's probably the pizza," Charlotte said. "I better go get it,"

"Yeah okay," was all Ray had to say. When Charlotte got up to go to the door, he gave his forehead a smack and groaned.


	8. Don't Cry Your Heart Out

"You did not see the Pixies!" Gerard exclaimed.

"I'm serious I saw them in Belleville," Penelope stated once again. "Last month. I had crappy seats but I saw them with Charlotte. I didn't know you were a fan."

"Are you kidding? They're like one of my favorite bands of all time. I had wanted to go see them when they came here!"

"Aw well if I had known I would've got a ticket for you," Penelope said

"You would have?"

"Of course I would've. I like you."

Penelope then started to blush. She hoped that she hadn't said that out loud. But luckily she was saved by what Gerard had to say.

"I like you too Penny,"

There was a small silence for a few seconds, even the music that seemed to be playing had stopped. It had. It was replaced by a slow song that sounded familiar.

"I think you all might know this song from a little movie called Ghost," The DJ announced. "So I think it's time to get on the dance floor and have some romance at this dance,"

A few couples came on the dance floor and held on to each other as they started to dance. Frank and Madison were at the floor along with Blake and Mikey.

"Do you um want to dance?" Gerard asked Penelope.

"I'm not much of a dancer," Penelope stated.

Gerard stood up and took her hand. "That's okay, neither am I,"

He led her to a place at the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist. She blushed slightly as she put her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes and they swayed to the music.

"Penny, can I admit something?" Gerard suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"I've never really had a girlfriend before,"

"Really?"

Gerard nodded his head. "There was never really any girl here that caught my attention. That is until I met you. I don't think I've ever really met a girl that I was able to really connect with like I do with you."

"I don't think I've ever really met someone like you," Penelope admitted. "I've always had the biggest crush on you since middle school,"

"Well how would you react if I told you that I think I have a big crush on you right now?"

"I think I would want for you to kiss me,"

"I think I'd like that,"

"I think you should do it now," Penelope said.

Gerard leaned forward and gave Penelope a passionate kiss which she happily reciprocated. Meanwhile, Madison and Frank had just finished kissing.

"Have I told how beautiful you look tonight Maddie," Frank stated.

"I think it was mentioned," Madison replied with a shy smile.

"Maddie?"

"Yes?"

"There's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now and I think maybe now is a good chance to say it. I think I lov-"

"Frank I think we should break up,"

It was like glass falling down on the floor. Frank couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's just that I'll be graduating in like four months and well you'll still be here. I just don't think it's going to work out between us."

"I gave you six months," Frank angrily exclaimed. People nearby were starting to watch. "You said you didn't care and just liked me for me. I really thought you were different."

"Frank please," Madison tried calming him down. "I didn't mean to hurt you. We could still be friends."

But it was too late. Frank walked off, angrily wiping away the tears that were running down his face.

As that was happening, Mikey and Blake seemed to be enjoying each other's company while they slow danced.

"You look really handsome tonight Blake," Mikey shyly stated.

"I'm really happy that you said yes to come with me Mikey," Blake replied. He then leaned forward. But instead of kissing Mikey's lips like he had expected, he instead went to his ear and whispered in a tone that gave him chills.

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Okay," was all Mikey could say.

Blake took his hand and led him outside. He took the blushing and giggling Mikey to the parking lot.

"Stand right there," Blake said. He then turned to the parking lot. "Hey guys, come out!"

A bunch of jocks popped out and then pelted Mikey with eggs. Blake ran up to one of them, grabbed a few eggs, and joined them. Mikey was definitely flabbergasted by this and not only were the eggs cracking, but so was his heart. He began to cry. When they were done, he was on the ground in tears. The jocks just stood and laughed.

"Faggot!" One of them exclaimed.

"Did you really think someone could love a pussy like you?" another said.

Mikey just stayed in the fetal position on the ground while sobbing.

"Come on guys let's leave this faggot alone," someone said.

They all laughed at Mikey as they walked back inside. Mikey looked up just a little to see if Blake was really in this. He cried more when he saw Blake laughing along and not even looking back.

* * *

><p>Over at Charlotte's, Ray and Charlotte were enjoying the gory torture going on in the movie Audition.<p>

"Wow," Ray exclaimed. "Asians are so messed up,"

"I know," Charlotte replied joyfully. "It's so cool,"

They continued to watch the blood fest going on until Charlotte spoke up once again.

"Hey Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you,"

Ray turned to her with a face full of surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was hoping you were going to ask me to prom because people were telling me that you were going to. Dwight had asked me but I had said no because I was hoping you were going to ask me. I was thinking about asking you myself but I got too shy so I just decided to ask you to come over instead. Silly right?"

"No not at all," Ray happily said. "I had wanted to ask you to prom. I've actually had plan on asking you out for the longest time. I've really liked you since last year when you moved here. I always thought you were sweet, funny, and really pretty. I still feel that way now. I was just always afraid to say anything."

Charlotte didn't really say anything back, just crashed her lips on Ray's. Ray was caught off guard by this but then kissed back. There was nothing really else to say. He placed his arms around her waist while she placed hers around his neck. He slid his tongue in her mouth which made her moan a little. The moment was ruined, however, when Charlotte heard crying coming from upstairs. She reluctantly pulled away.

"I gotta go calm down Christopher," She panted.

She went upstairs and before going into the nursery, she blew a kiss to Ray who happily caught it.

"Don't keep me waiting," he said.

* * *

><p>"Gee, I think there's something wrong with Mikey!" Frank exclaimed.<p>

He ran up Gerard and Penelope while they were in the middle of their third slow came back to Earth though when hearing what Frank said.

"What's wrong with Mikey?" he worriedly asked.

"I'm not sure. He had gone outside with Blake but he never came back. Blake is over there."

Gerard saw Blake laughing at a table with some other jocks. He had his arm around a very pretty brunette girl. Gerard angrily walked up to him.

"Where's Mikey?"

"I'm not sure," Blake answered casually as if talking about the weather. "Last time I saw him, he was crying in the parking lot,"

Gerard just glared at him with daggers and went back to Penelope and Frank.

"Mikey is at the parking lot I gotta go to him," He turned to Penelope with an apologetic look upon his face. "I'm sorry Pen but I gotta go,"

"That's okay I understand," Penelope said. "Go to him, he needs you,"

Gerard gave her a small kiss on the lips and then ran outside. When he was at the parking lot, he looked around for a minute until finding Mikey on the ground crying his eyes out. Gerard ran to him and went down on the ground with him.

"I really liked him," Mikey sobbed out. "I thought he really liked me,"

"I know Mikey, I know," Gerard said in a whisper. He held on to his brother as he continued to cry his heart out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Hey guys I'm sorry if this isn't really a good ending and I know it's kind of short but I just wanted to finish this. There will be a sequel and probably a series. And I promise that I will be working on the rest of my fanfictions. Have faith for me! Plus check out my friend Marina Renee's stories she's a great writer as well. **

**So as always,**

**Peace and Love,**

**Terence Perry**


End file.
